DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant s abstract) The applicant seeks to develop a cost effective surface plasmon resonance spectrometer capable of analyzing biospecific interactions for both research and clinical uses. Both long and short range plasmon analysis will be incorporated into the instrument and allow a multiplexed analysis of a number of sample sites using a charge-coupled detector (CCD). A conventional prism-diode rotating stage analysis protocol will be used. In addition, novel substrates will be developed including preparation of thin robust films of silver-gold alloys and self-assembled monolayers of silane-gold films. The detection is based on surface immobilization of an antibody on a substrate slide bed. When the analyte binds to the immobilized antibody the resulting change in thickness is detected via a change in refractivity and corresponding surface plasmon spectrum, reflectivity versus angle. This can be used to provide qualitative and quantitative proof of protein binding and can also be used to probe binding kinetics and mechanism of binding. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE